This Charade
by ColeySlaw
Summary: Harry and Ginny, a fight over a game of charades


Okay guys, my first ever fan fiction so be nice. I don't know what I'm supposed to put on here but going by what my friend has on hers I think I should say I don't own anything, so I don't own anything on here. I had fun writing this; it's my first actual story in a long while that I have liked.

This Charade

The rain slashed at her face with all the fury of a devastated housewife after finding out her husband was having an affair. And she had, just found out Harry was having an affair that is. With none other than her best friend, Hermione. That stupid arrogant bastard! He thought he could get away with this!

Ginny ground her teeth; her best friend was using her husband to cheat on her brother. There was something terribly wrong with this. She had to talk to Ron. Right away. She brushed her copper hair out of her eyes and huddled by the car door to dig out her phone. The rain and wind matched her temper in ferocity as she punched in the numbers a little more violently than necessary.

"Hello?...Gin? Is that you?"

"Ron, oh, Ron I have some really bad news" she sobbed

"Oh my god, what happened? Is Harry hurt? Are you hurt? What's going on?"

"No, no ones hurt, well, not physically, what I mean is I think Harry's having an affair," she rushed out.

"WHAT! Oh, I'll kill him! That asshole promised he'd never hurt you! I told him the day you got married that if he did anything stupid I'd murder him on the spot. Wait till I get to him!" Ron was shaking with rage, Ginny could just see him, fists clenched and face purple.

"No, there's more. He's doing it with Hermione," With that Ginny burst into tears, slumping to the cold wet ground, she didn't care that she was ruining the best dress she owned, the one that Harry had gotten her on their first anniversary.

There was a click, and then a dial tone. Ron had hung up. Off to do something stupid, like killing Harry. Now not only was she going to have an adulteress for a sister in law, but a murderer for a brother. Great, just when things could not get any worse.

She picked herself up, thinking back on what she had seen. Harry was in the house, his arms wrapped around Hermione in that sexy, take-me-now kind of way that she loved so much. Well, she loved it when he did it to her. He stared deeply into Hermione's eyes and muttered something Ginny had not quite understood, probably something about how he had wanted to screw her since the third year or something, then he had pulled her close and Ginny hadn't been able to bear watching him kiss her. It was sick, like something Bill and Fleur would be caught doing. She'd run off, leaving her groceries on the doorstep and nearly squashing her cat Wellington, beneath her car tires.

As she walked toward her parents' house, she had a feeling of protection sweep over her. She knew that if she was ever in trouble, all she had to do was come home, her family made everything better. This time, however, it wasn't quite enough. This time she hurt too deep, down to her very being. Harry was her first and only love; she had experienced so many things at his skilled hand. Passion and excitement had never left their relationship as it had so many others. In an argument or in bed they always gave each other their all, and for her it had been good enough, why not him? Why not?

She flung the door open, expecting to find her mother in the kitchen, making some other strange meal "just to experiment". What she found was so much worse though. It was Harry.

"Hi honey, I thought I'd find you here," he was sporting a bleeding lip and a black eye was beginning to form over his left cheekbone. His hair was mussed in an incredibly sexy way that only he could pull off and his shirt was ripped at the sleeve.

"Don't talk to me, you think you have the right to speak to me after what I just…" he covered her mouth with his with a rough need that surprised her; she melted into him her arms instinctively circling his neck until she remembered. Suddenly she pushed away from him, pounding on his chest to make him stop.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me? How could you throw away all those years of love that we shared over a stupid schoolboy crush?" she sobbed

"What are you talking about? The only crush I've ever had that's developed into anything was the one I had on you," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you! I saw you kissing Hermione! IN OUR LIVINGROOM!" she screamed.

Harry started laughing. He laughed so hard he collapsed onto Mrs. Weasly's newly upholstered couch. Through teary eyes Ginny looked at him, "I'm glad you find this situation so funny!" by now, the whole family had gathered to investigate the ruckus. Ginny was enraged to see Hermione and Ron also quietly chuckling to themselves. Neville and Luna were there too, oddly.

"Ginny, is that what you think we were doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well isn't it?"

"No way!" Ron said, "That would be too weird!"

"Let me explain," Hermione said, still a little giggly, "Neville and luna came over, we were playing charades in your living room until you got home, _team_ charades, since you weren't home to be Harry's partner; I was the next best thing. We were acting out Bill and Fleur."

Ginny began laughing, "Then why does Harry look like someone beat him up?"

"Because I believed every word you said. When you called me I was in the kitchen looking for chips, I came out and they were practically making out," Ron answered, "I guess Harry is a really good actor, or he was coming on to my wife…wait a minute, Harry, you weren't were you…were you?"


End file.
